Over The Edge
by HannahLillyJBfan
Summary: Liley. Sorta One-sided Likayla. One-sided Jiley. One-sided Mikayla/Oliver. Three-shot
1. Mikayla's Story

**AN: Another Liley/Likayla. one-shot! Cause I am bored outta my mind, so yeah.**

There was no reason for her to care about it anymore, to even care about living this sucky thing people called her life.

The love of her life had been stolen away by stupid Miley Stewart, who was also Hannah Montana.

Lilly had just gotten up and walked out, after saying something along the lines of "I just love her more then I do you".

She had burst out crying right there on the spot.

And now here she was, almost six months later, standing on top of a bridge that overlooked a river and some sharp rocks. Rocks that would hurt to hit.

And that's exactly what she wanted. She wanted this pathectic life to be over, no matter what she was taking away from the people who loved her.

Like Oliver. Poor, poor Oliver. She had never liked him as more then a friend, more like a brother, but he saw her in a different light then that.

Maybe after she did this, Lilly would know the pain of having someone close to you torn away before you could do anything to stop it.

She knew Lilly cared for her, but not anywhere near the way she cared for Lilly.

To Lilly, she was nothing more then a best friend now. Someone she could talk to about something cute Miley had done, or something dumb.

She looked at her arms, and cringed when she saw the scars on her arms from the last six months.

She hadn't been sure when that had started, but she knew that there was no way to stop it.

She then took a few steps forward and steps up onto the railing and spread her arms out, feeling the wind rush through her hair as she did so.

She looked down now, and made her decision.

She would no longer be tormented by the site of Lilly and Miley together.

The brown haired girl took another step forward, and felt her body go flying through the air, as gravity took control, and she started falling downward.

Before she knew it, all the pain left her body, and she went completely numb.

So she didn't notice the blonde haired boy step onto the bridge, his goal the same as hers.

**AN: We all know who the brown haired girl is. And if you didn't figure it out, it's Mikayla. Well wow now. That was quite sad to write. I'm crying now. Blonde haired boy...Jake.**


	2. Jake's Story

**AN: This is a second part to my story Over the Edge, and it's the story of the blonde haired boy who stepped onto the bridge after Mikayla jumped.**

He honestly didn't know what he was doing her.

All he knew is that he didn't want to live anymore.

There was nothing in it for him anymore.

He had lost the one person he had ever loved. And the worst part?

He had lost Miley to another girl.

Miley walked up to him one day in school, escatic about something that he knew nothing about. She eagerly told him that she had a date with Lilly this weekend.

He had felt his mouth go dry at these words, but nodded his head, muttering out a small "That's great Miles".

She never knew how he truly felt about her, and know, thanks to this rather high bridge and gravity, she never would.

He looked over the railing, and tried to look down into the rocks, but saw nothing because of the darkness that was all around him.

He took a deep breath, and slowley climbed on to the railing, and held onto to the nearest pole, looking down on the darkness.

It was time he decided.

Time for Miley to feel what it was like to lose someone close to you.

He took his arms off the pole, and a familer wind ran through his messy hair, before he stepped off the side.

Gravity took over, and his body was pulled downwards.

As he hit the rocks, his body went limp and life left his body.

It was quite a site the next morning to the police.

Him and her, laying next to each other in the rocks, blood around each of them, frowns on each of their faces.

**AN: I'm writing a third part to this story, and I hope you'll all enjoy it. So how'd you enjoy Jake's side. We all knew it was Jake.**


	3. The letters

**AN: Third and last part of Over the Edge, and I really think this story is quite good.**

Lilly Truscott and Miley Stewart each sat on Miley's bed, staring with shocked eyes at the letters the police had sent to them.

Lilly's Read:

_Dear Lilly, _

_I hope you get this letter, because I really had some things to say to you. It was so wrong what you did, to make me think you loved me as anything more then a sister or best friend, then run off with Miley. By the time you read this, I'll be dead, because I'm commiting sucide tonight Lilly, and it's all because you broke my heart and I couldn't deal with the pain anymore of seeing you with her. So I wanted you to know what it feels like, to lose someone who you care about. Goodbye Lillian Truscott._

_Love forever,_

_Mikayla._

Lilly read the last few lines and burst out crying at them. She knew she had hurt Mikayla, but thought that maybe she would have moved on after six months, she always seemed so happy and perky.

Lilly felt her crying become loud sobs, as Miley focused on her own letter.

_Miles,_

_I know you could never love me as more then a friend, or a brother, and I can't deal with that. So by the time you get this, I won't be around anymore, and I'm sorry about not being able to just be your best friend, your brother. But you being with Lilly was just too much to handle, so tonight, I'm going to that old bridge at the end of town. I'm gonna jump Miles. Just know that I love you, as a best friend, a sister, and so much more then that._

_Love, _

_Jake _

Miley too was now crying silently. She hated herself for making Jake feel this way, for making him feel like he needed to die to stop the pain he was in.

But she couldn't help loveing Lilly, it had just happened, and when Lilly told her she loved her back, it was the happiest day of her life.

Now, both girls looked at each other and Miley wrapped her arms around Lilly's neck, and both choked out sobs, before falling into a uneasy slumber.

Down the street, their brown haired best friend was opening a very simailer letter.

_Dear Ollie..._


End file.
